


Is This The End?

by AthenaFangGranger26



Series: The Adventures of 'Lizabeth Page [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: :(, Gen, I would continue to write her to eternity, This would never have wrapped up if not for this, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFangGranger26/pseuds/AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Lizabeth and Sherlock go racing after a criminal and everything seems fine...until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This The End?

"Dammit, catch up!" I grumbled, racing down the alleyway.  
My feet ached with every hard step; my legs cried with exhaustion. My eyes strained against the falling rain.   
I could hear the pounding steps of Sherlock behind me. I knew only my age kept me ahead of him. At only barely thirty, I was nearly fifteen years younger.  
The criminal was getting ahead, but like the idiots they usually were, he was also leading himself to a dead-end.   
They're always so stupid.  
I pushed myself faster. I could catch this guy and be able to take a few days to rest. A few days with Chace and Ali would be nice. A decent date night with Sean sounded lovely too.  
'Focus, 'Lizabeth!' I mentally growled. 'Who's the idiot now?'  
"I'll get him from above." I heard Sherlock shout.  
He took off to the right, easily scaling a nearby fire escape. I nodded to myself and pushed extra power into my stride, I was almost upon the guy now.  
"A-ha!" I yelled, taking a wild leap.  
The man and I went down with an audible 'oof' from the perp. I snarled behind my clenched teeth as I wrenched the man's hands behind his back.  
Suddenly the man was laughing. I snarled internally.  
"What?" I hissed.  
"Who's the idiot now, sweetheart?" The man sneered.  
"Wha-?"  
I didn't get much else out as a long knife was plunged into my stomach. I gasped and fell back from my advance on the man. From behind me another man strutted, he helped the perp to his feet. They both sneered at me and took off.  
'Get up! Catch them!' My heroic brain screamed.  
But instead, I weakly clutched at the hilt protruding from my stomach. It was a deep wound and it hurt like hell. I knew that if I attempted to pull the knife out I would only succeed in killing myself quicker.  
I sat alone on that alley floor, clutching my stomach pitifully. I won't cry, I won't cry. Goddammit, I'm crying.  
I can't die. I can't. I have Sean, and Chace and Ali. I have Sherlock and John. And my job. I'm only thirty. I can't die.  
No.  
"Help!" I croaked. "Help me, please!"  
I don't know how long I sat there; bleeding, bawling...alone. Dying. Slowly, agonizingly slowly. If the world wanted me dead, it should just kill me already.  
I won't get my goodbyes either way.  
I was dying. Isn't your life supposed to flash before your eyes before you die? Figures it's just a damn wives' tale. I was looking forward to that.  
"'Lizabeth!"  
Hey, 'bout time there Sherlock. At least I get to bid my lovely father farewell. His brilliant brain could remember my last messages to those I loved.  
"Liz, oh God. Liz, stay with me." Sherlock's voice and face was faint.  
"Funny 'ow 'e got the y'un'er o' us." I mumbled.  
"Shut up, 'Lizabeth." Sherlock growled, working on my stomach for some reason.  
"Be'er m' brain, than yers." I continued.  
"Shh, Liz. Stop." Sherlock hissed.  
"Love you, U'cle Sh'lock. Tell Sean n' J'hn. Take care o' Ali n' Ch'ce, pl's."  
"'Lizabeth, you are not dying. Shut up!" Sherlock growled, his voice fainter than before. "Yes, I'm applying pressure. She's talking nonsense about death. Yes, just get the ambulance here, Lestrade! Now!"  
Sherlock's face got closer. "Liz, stay with me. Lestrade is bringing paramedics. 'Lizabeth, you listen to me. Liz?"  
"'M 'ere, Sh'lock. Jus' tired, so t'red." I whispered.  
"No, no sleeping. You can sleep at 221B when we get home. John will help take of you. 'Lizabeth, do you understand me?"   
"N'one u'derst'nds you, U'cle Sh'lock." I tried to chuckle, but it hurt. "Ow..."  
"I'm sorry, Liz. Just stay awake...Liz...Liz?...Liz!...'Lizabeth!"  
"No!"

"Oh, hello. Are you alright?"   
"Do you speak?"  
"Would you like some food?"  
"She said ''Lizabeth'. Is that your name?"  
"Introduce yourself; you're scaring her."  
"I am Sherlock Holmes."  
"You, dumb bitch. You should've gone with your dumbass mother. You're just a pain in my ass. You're the reason she's dead."  
"How'd you like to see a real crime scene?"  
"Who's this?"  
"'Lizabeth. A niece of mine."  
"WIP."  
"I blame her boredom on you."  
"John looked like he was in pain."  
"'Lizabeth Page, please report to the main office."  
"What if I was Sean Turner, concerned student and local coffee house attendant?"  
"Oh, you're Sherlock Holmes' kid. I'm a big fan, that case you solved with the nine women. Brilliant."  
"I'd almost wager you're better than Holmes himself."  
"Perhaps that will one day be proven fact or fiction."  
"Sherlock Holmes isn't human."  
"You are a gem, Lizabeth Page."  
"Would you please go out with me? I'm intrigued by you."  
"You've got...to find...Sherlock. He's in...trouble."  
"Hello, sweetie."  
"Honey, your father's dead."  
"He did it, 'Lizabeth. There's no way to get vengeance. It's not worth it anyway."  
"'Lizabeth, I understand if you want to go back on the streets."  
"Don't let him do anything to harm himself."  
"I have no one."  
"God, I miss him so much."  
"I've got the last sniper in my sights. I'll be home by the end of the week."  
"I missed you, John, you make my life exciting. You and Lizabeth are my life. Without you two I was lost."  
"I'll keep her safe."  
"That's the rare 'Trichius fasciatus'. The Bee Beetle. See his stripes?"  
"How do you know it's a he?"  
"We don't. Why do people call planes, ships, and cars 'she'? Just a generalization."  
"People think their cars are girls? Is that why Daddy calls his car 'baby girl'?"  
"Hi, Captain Martin Crieff!"  
"Of course, I know him!"  
"He's my brother! So, are you Crofty's kid? You're sure not mine."  
"Elizabeth Page, you are the most beautiful wife in the world. The intelligence is always a plus. I love you."

'Beep Beep Beep Beep'.  
Somebody shut that damn beeping up. It's giving me a migrane. Ow, why the hell is the ceiling so bright? Who in their right mind has such a white ceiling?  
"Goddamn!" I swore, blinking rapidly.  
"Well, that still works." An amused voice said to my left.  
I managed to focus on the figure of my husband smirking at me. I could barely make out the figures of John and Sherlock, both asleep, leaning against each other on a small bench. At their feet, lay my children curled into little sleepy balls.  
"What happened?" I asked quietly.  
"You got stabbed." Sean whispered.  
"Oh."  
"Sherlock refused to leave your side until I got here. John still had to drag him away by his poxy scarf. Neither of them have left since." Sean chuckled.  
"Glad I'm awake then." I smiled.  
"Me too." Sean leaned down to plant a sweet chaste kiss on my lips.  
'Beeeeeeeeppppp...'

"Elizabeth! Get up, we have a plane to catch. Dammit, Elizabeth. Up! Now!"  
I rolled over and peeled open my eyes. I opened them wide as I was given a view of my father, his scruffy russet hair a mess despite his immaculate clothes.  
"Up, now. I don't have all day. Your mother always took care of this, I don't have the patience for your disobeying." He snorted, moving away again.  
I stretched and got out of bed. I slowly moved to the mirror across the room. I blinked wearily at my reflection. Still short, still eleven. Blue eyes so dull that even diamonds couldn't make them brighten.  
In fact, only Sherlock Holmes and his marvelous adventures could spark them. But, alas the great detective was just a wishful dream. Somewhere else to be when I was asleep and away from Dad.  
With my luck, even if I chose to run right now, I'd never come across the remarkable man and his amazing doctor, nor the lovely Sean Turner. I was just going to be me forever. Little Elizabeth from America, to stay in America.  
"ELIZABETH! NOW!"   
"Coming, Daddy." I retrieved my suitcase and dutifully followed Dad out the door of the hotel and to the rental car.  
"Bye-bye, London. I'll be back soon."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this due to the fact that I would continue to write this character forever, because I love her that much. I had to end the story of Elizabeth Page.   
> Hopefully the very last installment will be a decent length SuperWholock story featuring Liz, because crossovers are amazing. Until then, this is the end of 'Lizabeth Page, Consulting Detective.
> 
> P.S. Writing this killed me. I am posting as a ghost.


End file.
